


tests (get over it)

by o_shit_waddup



Series: healing (day by day) [2]
Category: Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Multi, Nonbinary Po, Recovery, References to Depression, enemies with benefits??, if there is a god i hav e killed him, this is beyond cursed, tubby custard is a drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_shit_waddup/pseuds/o_shit_waddup
Summary: nearly two years after the untimely death of his now ex-boyfriend tinky winky, dipsy has seven days to study for his calculus test. he’s stressed to high hell, extremely depressed and can barely function with the death of his ex and the realities of gang violence plaguing him. maybe he’ll pass..?!
Relationships: Dipsy/Noo-Noo (Teletubbies) (brief), Laa-Laa/Po (Teletubbies)
Series: healing (day by day) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	tests (get over it)

**Author's Note:**

> i hsv e killed gofd  
> its been like what, two whole ass years? oops im back with this crackhead shit uwu love that  
> lowkey maybe a series isnt a bad idea after all o_o

TUESDAY

(7 Days Remaining)

Dipsy had always prided himself with his education, good study habits and healthy relationship with his classmates, but as he sat in a feverish sweat, a #2 pencil tight in his trembling grasp, he knew he was fucked for next week’s test. He liked calculus, but not at 4 in the morning…

LaLa burst into his room with a coffee pot of what seemed to be filled with water and a goldfish.

  
“Get up, loser, we’re going fishing.”

Dipsy sluggishly trailed behind LaLa and Po along the side of their campuses river as the two swung their intertwined hands in harmony. Po had begun to grow out their hair and decided to style it in a bob haircut with a small bow on top of their head. It looked cute and stylish, but as Dipsy face planted into the water, they turned back and ran to collect him before he drowned.

“When did you last sleep?!” LaLa began pacing around the sand as Po dabbed at his broken nose with a discarded, beer stained cloth. “When did you last eat? Are you taking care of yourself, Dip? I swear, we should’ve been there, we should’ve gone ahead and hauled him out of his dorm, it took two weeks and now he’s bones again, Christ!”

“LaLa, love, take a breather,” Po turned to look at her. “Go for a walk, we’ll be right here waiting for you.”

LaLa let out a frustrated scream and walked off down the beach. Po turned back to Dipsy’s hunched over form and sighed.

“You gotta take care of yourself.” Po gave him a hug from the side and smiled. “I know it’s hard and every day is shit but you’re falling apart like some kind of old building.”

They sat quiet for a while, listening to the soft sound of river tunes and baby ducks being born. LaLa finally returned with a spring to her step.

“You look happy.” Po said as LaLa sat next to them.

“I finally got Noo-Noo off our shit.” She beamed and Dipsy paled.

“What?” Dipsy began to shake. “How? What the fuck, LaLa, what did you do?”

“Bribed him with like, a bunch of ToastBucks I got for selling our old drugs and alcohol. Oh, Po,” LaLa took out a wad of cash. “Here’s your commission, love.”

Dipsy crumbled to the ground and held his head. He was fucked, Noo-Noo would track him down and kill him, and all because of Tinky Winky, all because his bastard dead ex-boyfriend wouldn’t keep his mouth shut. He had to switch dorms ten times after their sophomore year and this new finding only began a refreshed, strong wave of cyclic anxiety and panic attacks that would plague his nights.

  
  
  


WEDNESDAY

(6 Days Remaining)

It was night and Dipsy sat in the corner of his dorm room with a switchblade in his trembling hands. His therapist had reassured that he’d be fine, that the veteran drug dealer would leave them alone, but how could he be so sure?

Dipsy knew in the back of his mind that once NooNoo was done with someone, he would just leave them alone, but he was never one for rationalities. 

He had to study for his test, sleep and eat but how could he do so when he had to guard his life?

  
  
  


THURSDAY

(5 Days Remaining)

Dipsy had finally passed out in the corner of his dorm room, the same switchblade previously in his grasp strewn across the floor near his desk.

“Christ.” LaLa stepped over a bottle of champagne and enough junk food wrappers to have fed a small town in China, let alone such a small man. “He’s a mess.”

“This is cheap shit, too,” Po picked up the bottle and threw it into a black trash bag. They needed to clean his dorm or else Dipsy wouldn’t be able to get out to take his test in the first place.

LaLa and Po threw on pairs of industrial sized gloves, put on a face mask and began throwing out mounds of old food containers, magazines and too many iced coffee containers. The man lived on caffeine and though it didn’t surprise either of them, it still made them worried.

“Love, check this out,” Po picked up a newspaper with a highlighted picture of Tinky Winky on it with swim goggles and a jagged smile.

‘LOCAL MAN SAVES YOUNG BOY FROM DROWNING, PUSHES HIM BACK IN POOL,’ and the next page had an image of Tinky Winky pushing the still-blue child back into the pool.

“...this is going to sound awful, I know,” Po mumbled. “I don’t miss him.”

LaLa glanced at the newspaper with a soft frown. Dipsy hated any kind of slander against him despite what he subjected him and the rest of their friends to. She knew it was still a difficult topic, and even after two years, Dipsy struggled with coping mechanisms, eating enough and stress management.

And with him passed out drunk in the corner of his bedroom, empty Dorito’s packets strewn around his dilapidated frame, LaLa decided within herself that she would help him pass this test and get away from the existential horrors of being tied up in gang warfare.

  
  
  


FRIDAY

(4 Days Remaining)

“Get up.” Dipsy woke to a spotless dorm room with fresh smelling carpeting and dry cleaned bedsheets. His clothes were packed tight in his closet and everything that he wallowed in the previous night was gone. LaLa instead stood in place of his emergency wine, a bottle of aspirin, a water bottle and an egg sandwich in her pale hands.

A hangover hit him harder than Tinky Winky as he took the medication with a good sip of water. “Thanks.”

“No prob. Let’s study together with Po at my mom’s house.” LaLa shouldered her messenger bag and began packing up Dipsy’s studying items into a backpack. “Yeah, it’s like, two hours away, but don’t you think a road trip would be nice?”

“Have fun driving through that traffic.” Dipsy snorted and began helping her with his stationary items.

Once they got to LaLa’s bucket car, Dipsy began inspecting it for some kind of tracking device. If Noo-Noo could track them to LaLa’s parents house, he’d have another damn anxiety attack before getting murdered and his body being ransacked for bounty money. He was fucked, if he just listened to his dad when he first went off to college…

‘Don’t get caught up with that gang shit, son!’ The dark man always explained in his youth. ‘Break the cycle, get your degree, find peace and enlightenment within education and God!’

Dipsy ended up pursuing one out of the several guidelines and had to live with the consequences, and as he picked up a spider and began crushing it with enough vengeance and drive to actually study, Po took his arm and dragged him into the car.

l-l-l-line breakkkkerrrrrrr

“Take the derivative of tangent and then divide it by two.” LaLa pointed out a mistake in Dipsy’s problem and the man groaned.

“I’m going to fail my degree. This is shit.” He looked over at Po and they were painting a landscape of a mountain from an image on their phone. “Hey, Po, is that for your Senior showcase thing? It looks real nice, good job.” 

“Yeah!” They smiled bright and began to blush. “Aw, you’re making me all flustered.”

“Honestly, once we’re out of this stupid university, hit me up and I’ll give you a discount at my restaurant.” LaLa winked. “Discount’s on breakfast and brunch only, though, dinner service is expensive!”

“I could bet.” Dipsy chuckled out. LaLa’s mother wandered out into the dining room with a basket of fruit and paused for a moment.

“Lauren, love?!” Her mother exclaimed. “Oh my, you even brought your friends, oh my!”

She hugged her daughter then hugged Po and Dipsy.

“Lovely Po, your hair is lovely!” She said. “I heard you and sweet dear Lauren are dating?”

“Oh, uh,” Po began to blush harder and hid their face within their hoodie. “Yes, ma’am, uh.”

Dipsy smiled as he witnessed the older woman fawn over Po and continued to do his calculus work, gaining a better understanding for the material.

  
  
  


SATURDAY

(3 Days Remaining)

They had stayed over the LaCroix’s home inside of the guest bedroom and in the morning, as LaLa’s mother packed away too much Tupperware of food that they wouldn’t eat into LaLa’s tiny car, Dipsy felt a peace of mind for the first time in nearly a decade.

“LaLa’s mom is…” Po seemed to think about it for a moment. “Very…  _ interesting _ .”

“You can say that again.”

“Do you get your calculus stuff or whatever now?” Po kicked around a pretty blue rock. “You seemed real confident yesterday.”

“Yeah, I totally get it. It’s just that I’m super on edge about…” What did he want to focus on without making Po nervous or relive traumatic memories? “Uhm. Stuff.”

“Dude, you can open up, don’t worry about it.”

Dipsy rapidly shook his head in defiance. Po was in good spirits, they all were, and he didn’t want to ruin that for his shorter friend. He could just ruminate on it for the better half of two years and have a mental breakdown yet again!

On the drive back, LaLa continuously glanced up at him in the rear view mirror. She didn’t want to be overbearing or intrusive but she worried about him. He always hid his feelings inside and after Tinky Winky robbed him of his emotional autonomy, this only got worse.

She figured it would have to be something that they would work through as a conglomerate friend group, but it never strayed from her mind, and as Po and LaLa cuddled up while watching some shitty horror movie, LaLa came to a conclusion.

“I think we should talk to Dip.” LaLa took a bite of ice cream and shivered at the cold. “Like, he got that therapist and swore to God that he was better, but..?”

“I don’t know.” Po sighed and looked up at her. “He’s a mess, so do we explicitly say, ‘Hey, you’re a mess, you messy sweet human, go get proper help and stop being a mess’, or do we just show moral support and go from there?”

“What if we combine the two?” LaLa threw down the frozen treat and sat up properly. “Like, say that we’re here for him, and then drive him into the right direction? Plus, finals are in, like, seven weeks, so we could help him and get some stuff done, too.”

“LaLa, you’re some kind of modern Freud.” Po said as they caressed her cheek.

“Crazy and neurotic?” She whispered.

“Revolutionary.” Po mumbled, then kissed her.

  
  


SUNDAY

(2 Days Remaining)

  
  


Dipsy sat in the dining hall for the first time since Freshman year with a painful experience of oatmeal and coffee in front of him and suddenly remembered why he hadn’t had dining hall food since.

He sipped on the coffee slowly and scrolled down funny memes on his phone, but as someone with a darker hand than his took the chair opposite of him, Dipsy felt sick.

“So.” Noo-Noo’s  sultry sweet voice was a smack in the face on an empty stomach, and heat rising in Dipsy’s body wasn’t from the caffeine. “ _ You _ .”

Dipsy could only sit and stare the man he’d been avoiding for the past two years in the eye. He wouldn’t dare move, because if he did, he feared he’d lose his kneecaps.

“Good morning,” he tried to keep his tone flat but the soft tremble in his otherwise calm voice gave him away. “Uhm. How’s the weather?”

Noo-Noo rested his hand on Dipsy’s and smiled. “Fine, sweet Dipsy. Take my hand, come walk with me.”

Dipsy instantly complied and, despite the curious stares of everyone else in the dining hall, followed him out into the courtyard. Noo-Noo lead him to an old, windy pine tree with different initials etched into it and a small Armenian flag stapled to a branch.

“This is where I beat Tinky Winky’s sorry ass before he decided to kill himself.” Noo-Noo snickered. “Christ. Whatever. I’ve been looking for you for almost three years.” 

Noo-Noo carresed his cheek with his calloused hand and Dipsy wanted to run off and cry. He was beyond terrified and the close contact didn’t make anything better. “I’m so glad that you’re healthier. You’re so lovely and it makes me want to kill someone. Have any clue why?”

Dipsy nodded and swallowed the tears that wanted to spring to his eyes. If he cried, this tree would have to be known as The Ass Beating tree until they chopped it down.

“Let’s go on a picnic, just you and me,  _ Dwayne _ .”

Dipsy was driven out in an expensive BMW to a nice beach with brownstone rocks along the way and freshly bloomed flowers. Once they parked, Noo-Noo set up the picnic, packed to the nines with expensive wine, a cheese board and fancy cocktail sandwiches.

“Oh, Jesus, I don’t…” Dipsy began backing away and genuinely considered walking back the 50 mile trip. “I try not to drink too much, solidarity and what-not.”

“Come on. One glass won’t hurt.” 

And one glass did  _ not  _ hurt at all, because as Dipsy woke in the back of Noo-Noo’s car with another pounding headache and half of his clothes missing, he looked at his missed calls and saw that he’d received over 50 of them, most from Po and LaLa. Great.

He got driven back at night and adjusted himself and his clothes before looking to Noo-Noo.

“Why?” Dipsy whispered. “Why are you so infatuated with the idea of me?”

“I’m not,” Noo-Noo stared out of the window at the moon. “You just remind me of someone I could’ve had a chance with, I guess.”

“Maybe you should move on.” Dipsy said, and Noo-Noo laughed.

“Take your own advice.” Noo-Noo smirked and flipped him off. “Don’t forget about your test.”

Dipsy left the car, stood and waved for a moment before frantically whipping back around to see the man speed off of the campus. How had Noo-Noo know about his test?!

  
  
  


MONDAY

(1 Day Remaining)

Once Dipsy left his morning physics class, he met Po and LaLa outside in the middle of the quad.

“How was your night, Mr. Dwayne?” Po asked with wide, innocent looking eyes.

“What the—?” Dipsy began to blush and hid his face in shame. “I knew it was you two!”

“LaLa had a feeling it was Noo-Noo you were freaking about, so…” Po scratched their head with a smile. “I swear, he’s always liked you, it’s just that, uh, circumstances messed that up. I guess.”

“I’m not going to  _ actually  _ date this fool, not ever.” Dipsy threw up his arms and sighed. “You were right. I thought he was going to fucking kill us, or me, or something.”

“Random thought, but when’s the last time you’ve thought of…” They all knew who she was talking about.

“Oh, Jesus, honestly, probably yesterday morning when I woke up. After that, I haven’t since.” Dipsy shrugged. “I told Noo-Noo to move on in life then he said to take my own advice, so it really made me think, and now I think I’ll start to process it with my therapy guy.”

LaLa beamed and gave him a soft hug before whispering, ‘I’m so damn proud of you,’ in his ear.

  
  
  


TUESDAY

(Test Day!)

Dipsy sat in the quiet room with a calculator in hand. First derivatives, derivative applications, he had it in the bag!

Three days later, as his teacher posted the test result in his college grade tracking app, Dipsy began to cry with joy.

That night, Dipsy slept soundlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> hell is hot, cant wait for my life-long vacation!


End file.
